


What I Need To Say

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt, stubborn dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Because we all know just how stubborn Jyn & Cassian are and we know they would be reluctant to admit their feelings, Jyn more so than Cassian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Rebelcaptain fluff time! I've been so caught up writing the angst I had to give my heart a break and just write something fluffy! Hopefully you guys will like it, and of course thanks again to the lovely Athelise for beta reading this. :3 
> 
> P.S. Send me more Rebelcaptain AU's, they are slowly becoming my weakness [the modern ones are especially giving me life omg].

They were in a cantina, though Jyn couldn’t say when they ended up in here. They’d been trailing some Imperial officer on Tatooine, and after they lost him, Cassian was sure they’d pick up the trail again here. 

 

They didn’t, or at least Cassian couldn’t find any of his contacts that could help them, so they just sat and drank instead. He’d told her often in her training with the other Rebel spies that sometimes missions involved a lot of waiting, but she figured him to be the type to let loose a bit. However, it wasn’t everyday that you received the report that the Death Star was destroyed. 

 

If Jyn didn’t know any better, she’d almost say Cassian was glowing; he was smiling, laughing when he talked to her. A genuine happiness. And kriff, if he didn’t look  _ damn  _ good in the dim light of the cantina, his shirt half unbuttoned from the heat of the place. She wished she could stop thinking about him like that, but it was so different from anything she’d ever felt before. 

 

“Is something wrong with it?” Cassian asked, gesturing to her drink with that damned smile still on his face, and it took Jyn a moment to actually focus on what he was saying before she understood him. 

 

“No! No, it’s fine.” Jyn reassured him, reaching out and taking a sip of her drink. 

 

“You sure?” He pried again, some concern in his eyes that Jyn almost hated bringing out in him, especially after he’d been so happy and carefree most of the night - at least as happy as he allowed himself to be. 

 

“Yeah, I think I’m just gonna head back to camp. Our guy isn’t showing up and maybe your contacts will be here tomorrow.” Jyn faked a yawn, though something told her Cassian could tell and only worry even more. 

 

She rose from her seat as quickly as she could, and grabbed her jacket off the counter and before shrugging it back on. 

 

“I’m coming with you then.” Cassian instantly sobered from his jovial mood and went back to the stoic Cassian that Jyn knew so well. And if she were being honest with herself, fond of.

 

“You can stay and drink,” Jyn protested, “celebrate some more if you like.” She hated for his good time to end just because she couldn’t stand being so close to him without letting him know how she felt. Or maybe it was her own fear to let herself feel anything at all for him in case she lost him. 

 

“No, I’ve had enough.” He stated, rising from his seat now and donning his own jacket. 

 

Jyn was a bit annoyed by this. She thought most women would admire a trait like that in a guy, but she was different - when she wanted her space, she meant it. She liked to use it as time to think and regain control her thoughts, and all Cassian would do was cloud them. She turned on her heel and left while Cassian paid the barkeep for their drinks. At least she’d have a head start to think before he’d come barging back into her thoughts. 

 

She was about halfway to the ship by the time he caught up to her. Jyn knew she could have made it all the way back if she really wanted to. Didn’t she want to?

 

“JYN!” Cassian shouted again, one of many attempts to get her to stop, but she just kept on walking. When one of his hands finally grasped ahold of her shoulder, she stopped, and the guilt settled in. “What are you doing?” He snapped, anger written all over his face and body language as she turned to face him. “You know how dangerous it is out here!” 

 

“I can handle myself.” Jyn pointed out. “You know that!” 

 

“Don’t do that again.” His tone was more fierce than she’d heard it before. He meant what he was saying, and of course that only made her spark of resentment grow, propelling her forward and getting ready to fight. 

 

“You can’t just boss me around.” She countered. 

 

“I’m your captain,” he bit, “that’s exactly what I’m supposed to do and what I’m doing right now.” Cassian said. 

 

“Oh, so now you're my captain? Back there you didn’t seem to be my captain!” Jyn shouted. 

 

“Because barking orders at you in the middle of that place would have been a little obvious, don’t you think?” 

 

Kriff, Jyn thought, how did he manage to still look like something straight from the stars even when he was furious at her? 

 

Jyn wanted to lash out at him, use her wits to disarm him before storming off, or even give him a solid right hook, but instead she marched up close to him, gazing up at him and still managing to hold onto her authority despite his eyes on her. She opened her mouth to say something snappish, but then she saw it: that  _ look _ in his eyes that he gave her sometimes, a cross between the need to protect, and a more primal need to kiss her until all air left her lungs. She must have imagined it. At least Jyn tried to convinced herself of that because how could anyone look at her like that? 

 

Her silent question was answered by Cassian’s lips on hers, disarming her before she could even spit out what she’d wanted to say. Jyn responded immediately, without hesitation or fight, because the moment his lips met hers she let herself be fooled, for just a moment, that this was something she deserved. A good man like Captain Cassian Andor, holding the daughter of an Imperial scientist, Jyn Erso, in an passionate embrace. It was a nice thought, at least, something to keep her kissing him back until he pulled away to catch his breath. Her own halted in her throat when she saw his eyes consumed with lust as the fell on her. 

 

“Glad that’s out of the way.” Jyn mumbled as she quickly detached herself from him. Things could still be as they used to be, couldn’t they? If she kept him at arm's length as she had kept everyone else, it would be fine. He was her Captain and that was that. 

 

Cassian grabbed her arm again as she tried to walk away; she tried her best to wriggle out of his grasp, but she hated to admit that just this once he had her beat - or at least she let him because she didn’t  _ really _ want to leave him. 

 

“I care about you Jyn.” He said it so quietly it could have faded into a louder night. But the stars above Tatooine wheeled lazily and peacefully overhead.

 

Jyn just stared at him, for the longest time it felt like, and she studied his every move, his unwavering gaze locked onto her, the way he held her so gently now. The truth of his words that let Jyn know that,  _ yes _ , he did care - truly and deeply. 

 

She didn’t want to say anything; the moment she did he would be someone to lose, someone to leave her behind, someone to die for her in the name of the greater good because that is how all the people in her life had left her before. She didn’t want Cassian to be one of them - and yet…

 

“Me too.” Jyn replied, louder and clearer than Cassian had said it, trying to project the confidence she sorely lacked in the department of caring and loving people. 

  
When he smiled, it was as though all was right with the galaxy again, at least in that moment. Jyn felt lighter to have let something out after all her years of holding things in. She didn’t know what would happen now. They could die tomorrow or peacefully of old age, but all she knew was she wanted him by her side, and that she’d do anything to keep him there...


End file.
